The Old Days
Jake decides that The B. Brothers should appreciate history and visit Outworld's past. This episode has three extra parts to it: "The Old Days: Slavery", "Into the Future", and "Generations" Plot Jake lectures the brothers on history because he feels that they're taking the things they now have for granted. When Ice overhears that Jake wants to include him in the trip so he tells Shao Kahn the brothers' plan and Shao Kahn insists that it's a good idea and that they SHOULD include Ice. When the brothers get ready to go to the past Bitch Puddin' drags Ice into the portal in which Jabari jumps in to save him but fails. When the boys reach the past of Outworld, Jake starts to explain to them about Outworld's past when they come upon a child Shao Kahn. They learn that Shao Kahn wasn't always evil and that he was actually more like Jake. The boys then come upon Frost, Ice's mother who was once an explorer who discovered Outworld during her studies. Jake warns the crew not to mess with the past and not to use ALL of their powers just the ones the past locals know. When Ice is questioning his mother who doesn't know he's her child, he tells her that whenever she sees a baby to treat it right and don't abandon it. When he sees her trip he ice blasts her to save her but turns her into who she is now with his powers. Jake tells the crew that's it's time to go home and when they get to the present they realize that everything has changed. When they see Shao Kahn he states "Ro Ro what the hell are you doing out of your room? You know we don't allow you outside of the basement!" The boys learn that Ice is the favorite child, Ro Ro is constantly disrespected by the family, Shao Kahn and Frost are married and Kitana and Sindel are dead while Mileena is the family's beloved daughter. Bitch Puddin' questions Ice's actions in the past and Ice says he talked to his mother and told her not to abandon any child she meets, which causes her to stay with Ice and take care of him which in turn, didn't give Shao Kahn the motivation of depression to reanimate Sindel and that made Ro Ro unwanted because whenever a woman stays with Shao Kahn, she call the shots on one child and with Sindel out of the picture to make Ro Ro the most beloved, Ro Ro became unwanted opposed to Ice. Bitch Puddin' and Mace are about to kill Ice when Frost sees and a battle starts between Frost and Bitch Puddin and Mace w/ the brothers winning before Shao Kahn sees Frost's unconscious body. The boys are just about to return to the past and fix Frost right when Shao Kahn sees Frost. When the boys return to the past they attempt to fix what Ice broke by returning to the point in time in which Ice was about to talk to Frost. The boys fix the past and decide to go to Earthrealm's past. To Be Continued... Trivia * Ace has one line in this episode and it's mixed with the rest of the brothers: "Really Ice are you serious" is the line in which all the brothers yell that.